Let the trigger tell all
by Trigger2
Summary: When all goes wrong for Jay he finds himself with only two people he can trust, his best friend Mike and Mike's brother James, after Killing someone you can't turn back. Will they all live though the end, or will some pay the ultiment price, death.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – Bang.  
  
"Never in my life I thought I would be here." A voice came from the gun fight in the wear house. "Why did I get involved...I could have been home now, with my family and having a nice summer vacation day." More guns shots go off, as the gunshots go back and forth the voice continues. "Please god let me live, I want to go home to my family." A blast goes off, Wooden carts go flying over the young mans head. Voices in the back are scrambling, trying to put together a plan. The man puts the gun over the crate he is behind and returns gunshots. He puts his gun back by his side, as he takes out the used up clip from his M9 pistol and puts a new one in. Only to hear more gunshots hitting the crate he is behind. "Why did I join this a year ago. Was it worth it Mike? Was it worth it James? No it wasn't, all of this could have been avoided but you guys just had to join!" The voice says in an angry tone. The gunshots stop. The Young guy once again points his gun on top of the crate and begins to fire. Some of the shots hit the trucks stationed on the side but the man hears a guy moan and collapse. "Another dead on my hit list, how many more? How many more before I can stop killing? Was this destiny? God on that night was it destiny or not!?"  
  
  
  
{In New York City, Project's area.} [Inside a house]  
  
"Boy I told you to get a job!" Said a man a bit overweight. This man's color was fairly white, he had a bit of acne. He had brown hair and was wearing Jeans and a undershirt. He was angry and was looking down at a teenage boy.  
"Sorry pop, I'm trying but it's hard in this city." Said the teenager, he was looking down, making sure not to make eye contact with the older man. This boy looked to be almost a man now, he took after his father with the brown hair and fairly light skin. He also was wearing jeans and a white shirt.  
"Look at me boy! I said you have to get a job and your going to get a job weather you like it or not!" Said the older man, now sounding more angry.  
"Pop didn't you hear me I was trying to ge..." Said the teenage boy but was interrupted by his father.  
"Did I say you can talk!? Listen to me, you go down to the drug store tomorrow and start working there, you hear me?" Said the father of the teenage boy.  
"Yes father." Said the teenager and got up to walk to his room.  
The teenage boy enters his room than turns around and slams his door shut, and puts his lock on. "I can't believe him! I'm trying to get a job and yet he still gets mad!" Said the teenager in a very angry voice.  
After the boy lies on his bed and closes his eyes he hears a faint crack on his window. The teenager wakes up startled. He walked to the window and looks out the window to see two other teenagers, one looks younger than the other but not to far apart. They both had blond hair, the older one had a black shirt on with Black jeans and the younger one had on a blue shirt with blue jeans. They both looked almost alike, only difference was the older one was 6 inches taller.  
"Yo! Come on were going to meet with the other's, you coming?" Said the older boy as the younger one ties his shoes.  
"Not so loud! My dad still sleeping, but yeah I'll be there in a few minutes, just stay there." Said the teenager as he shuts his window and opens his locks. He opens his door just a crack to see if his father is there, he grabs his keys on his dresser and heads out of his room. He makes it to the door opens it than shuts it and locks it with his keys. He than runs down his stair way and out his front apartment door. "Ok guys I'm here."  
"Whoa you look like shit, what happen?" Said the younger boy.  
"Father, he got all mad because of no job." Said the young teenager.  
"Well Jay you ready to go, we may have another war against the Togules." Said the older boy.  
"Again? We just fought them two nights ago. Well I guess it can't be helped, lets head out." Said Jay as they all begin to walk towards Center Street.  
"So Jay do you have the M9 yet?" said the younger boy.  
"Well I have no job, which means no money, so what do you think?" Said Jay.  
"Well my brother got his, stole it from old man Griff." Said the younger one.  
"Really? How did you get it, did you beat him up or were you sneaky about it?" Said Jay.  
"Well lets just say the Griff can't eat without any teeth." Said the older brother as he puts a smirk on his face.  
"He always carries his gun, how did you get him before he shot you?" Said Jay as he is walking normal pace with the older brother, the younger one running off ahead, but not to far.  
"Well my brother was yelling at him for being such a jerk I went behind and hit him in the back with my baseball bat, than I grabbed his gun out of his pants, he than grabbed my foot. I hit him dead in the face with the gun when he was on the ground. Blood was coming out like crazy." Said the older brother as the younger brother comes around to walk the same pace his brother and Jay are walking.  
"Yea than the guy started crying and trying to hold the blood gushing out of his mouth." Said the younger one smiling and telling the rest of his brother's tale.  
"Well than I got to get a job, so I can get a gun to." Said Jay as he smiles as the brother becomes excited again and begins to tell him about the time him and his brother where shot at.  
"It was crazy, we where running off in the woods and people where..." The boy than stop to look at the gang's hide out. The building was lit on fire, one of the members still alive but coughing hard. There where three people standing on the side of him laughing at him. The three men all wearing the same thing, a button up shirt which was open and had a tang top under it and wore black kinky pants.  
"Those son of a bitches!" Said the older brother as he begins to run towards his falling comrade and the three other men.  
"Wait Mike!" Said Jay as he runs behind Mike, his younger brother trailing behind.  
"Look your friends came to play too" Said one of the men who was standing aside from the falling comrade.  
"You bastards! You hurt him and I swear I'll kill each and everyone of you!" Said mike now only a mere thirty feet away.  
"Yea sure you are, that's what your friends here tried to do. Look what happen to them." Said the one man closest to the fallen comrade, the other's laughing at that comment.  
Mike stopped next to his falling comrade and started to pat the man's back so he can get whatever was keeping him from breathing out. Only seconds later Jay rejoins him as well as the younger brother.  
"You guys did this to our hide out!?" Said Jay as he looks angrily at the three men standing only ten feet away.  
"Yea we did, with two other people, one of your men killed two of my people, than I shot him, this boy here came out and tried to punch me. I hit him in the neck with my gun. He won't live much longer if he can't breath." Said the closest man, and still had a smile on his face.  
"Yea, you think it's funny huh!? I'll show you funny!" Said Jay as he runs up to the guy to take a swing at him. The first swing miss and Jay receives a hit by a knee right in the pit of his stomach.  
"Don't act tuff if you can't back it up kid." Said the one who just kneed Jay.  
"HEY YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" said the younger brother as he runs up to the same guy.  
"I got this one boss." Said the man right behind the one who kneed Jay.  
"No James stop!" Said Mike, but it was to late, James went to swing but instead before he can even reach the mans face he received a punch on the right side of his teeth, knocking out about two teeth.  
"Ahh!" Screamed James, as he falls to his knees covering his bloody mouth with his now bloody hands.  
"Well I'm guessing this is the weak side of the gang eh? You guys can't even take one of us down let alone all three of us." Said the boss of the group.  
"Hell, we can't take you on in fighting but tell me something. Do you have God's speed?" Said Mike as he quickly reaches for his gun, he takes it out at points it at the boss, both of the bosses henchmen look surprised and back up. The boss looks at Mike and smiles.  
"Are you going to shoot me? Have you ever shot anyone in your life before?" Said the boss as he stills keeps on smiling.  
"No...But...But I'll kill you, I swear it!" Said Mike, now shaking a bit, and sweat coming down his head. His voice a bit shaky but keeps eye contact with the boss.  
"You don't have the guts, But to make you shoot, I'll show you how." Said the boss, he picks his foot up and slams it down on James's back.  
"AHHH!" James's screams, as he can't take the hit. He begins to cry and whimper.  
"James! STOP IT!" Said Mike, he raises the gun at the boss's head. "STOP IT OR I WILL SHOT YOU DEAD IN THE FORHEAD!!!" Said Mike as he looks dead at the boss.  
"Hm, you don't get it do you?" He pushes harder on James back. James continues to scream in agony. "Come on boy, if your so brave shoot me, if you care so much than sho....." The boss stops talking, as a loud Bang goes off. Like silence on Christmas night, nothing moved. No sound. All you heard was a thud, and a pool of blood began to spread. 


	2. Running To Live

Chapter two – Running To Live.  
  
"Ahh! You shot him!" Said one of the bosses henchmen. The other henchmen already running away.  
"I...Didn....no..." Mumbled Mike as he looks in shock at the dead body on the floor. Blood was all around the body, and a bullet hole in the boss's head.  
"Mike...." Said Jay as the other henchmen retreats after a few seconds of shock.  
"I shot...him...I...killed..." said mike, slowly and still in shock. He put his hand down, the one with the gun, and just looked at the dead man.  
"It...was self defence...don't worry Mike." Said James as now the blood has stopped but he is still holding his mouth.  
"Self defence...he said...shot me....I had...I HAD ALL THE RIGHT TO KILL HIM!" Mike screams, both James and Jay become startled as he screams it out.  
"Mike calm do..." Jay begins to say but than someone yells from the window.  
"You god damn kids! You shot that kid!" screams a guy from a window three floors up from Mike's head.  
"SHUT UP!" Says Mike as he raises his gun and shoots the bricks next to the window three times. The man jumps back into his house cursing out the three kids.  
"Mike calm down, we have to go, the cops will be here!" says Jay, Mike than looks down and back up at Jay.  
"Well what does it matter, I killed him, now that he is dead I'm going to jail...there is no helping it." Says Mike as he looks into Jay's eyes. Tear drops falling from his eyes.  
"Wake up Mike! We got to go now! I'm too young to go to jail!" Screams James in a panic. Sweat is falling from his fore head.  
"James fallow me, Mike you too! NOW!" screams Jay, and runs through an ally.  
"Mike...please come..." James pleads but Mike just keeps on looking at the dead body.  
"Come on James! Now get over here." Screams Jay. James looks one more time at his brother before running off down the ally.  
"But Jay my brother!" Says James trying to find some sympathy in Jay.  
  
"We can't do anything about it, he wants to stay. If he wants to leave he'll be there." Says Jay, and looks down to James, trying to cheer him up.  
"Alright, but where is this place?" says James as Jay turns around to look on the block to see if there are any police.  
"Where going to go into the sewers, follow me." Says Jay, and begins to run down the almost empty block, James trailing not too far behind.  
"You sure we'll be safe?" James's voice says nervously.  
"Just keep up with me and you'll be fine." Said Jay as they turn to the right and than reach the end of the block to go down another street.  
"I hope my brother will be ok...he's the only family I really have that loves me." Thinks James but than before he could stop, he trips over a rock on the street and falls face first. He uses his hands to hit the floor so his face is safe, most of the pain is in his hands but some on the right side of his cheek.  
"You ok?" says Jay as he trails back quickly to help James up.  
"Yea...But my cheek is killing me again." Says James as they continue there trail.  
"Come on the police aren't too far behind." Says Mike as he tries desperately to catch up with his friends.  
"Brother! You finally snapped out of it!" says James as he is in enormous amount of joy.  
"Glad you can make it, I was getting worried." Said Jay still running at top speed.  
"Yea well I'm not going to jail yet, I'm only 17 after all." Says Mike as he puts a smirk on his face and keeps up with the other two.  
"Yeah, I was so worried, if I lost you all I would have was Jay but who knew how long we could really last." Says James, who couldn't be anymore happier.  
"Don't be so happy yet, we still got to make it." Says Jay. James and Mike now focus to make sure they keep up with Jay.  
Jay turns the corner and begins to slow down his speed. "Well guys look like we made it." Says James cheerfully as they enter a sewer tunnel. Green gooey stuff was falling from it, mostly it was garbage. They begin there hike into the dark sewer.  
"O God it smells like shit!" Says James as they are still walking into the dark tunnel.  
"Shut up! We got to be quite." Says Mike as he scrawls as his brother.  
"Listen we can't go any further, it's to dark." Says Jay, in an angry voice.  
"Well that sucks, what do you want to do?" Says James "Is there any other place you know?"  
"Not that will keep us safe, we need light." Says Jay sounding needy.  
"Well I got a few matches left, only about four or five, is that enough?" says Mike trying to see anyone's face, but it's to dark.  
"well it's better than nothing. Well get into the sewer as far as we can and than rest till the sun comes out." Says Jay as Mike scrambles in his pockets for some matches.  
Mikes looks for James, grabs him and gives him the matches. James lights one of the matches up and everyone can see each other again. "Good, now we can move on, lets get going." Said Jay as they continue there march.  
"It's so freaking hot." Says James as he wipes his hand on his fore head to take off the sweat.  
"That's the last thing you should be worrying about." Says Mike as they continue to walk.  
"well sorry, but it's only 90 degrees and were stepping in crap but no big deal." Says James Sarcastically.  
"If you don't shut up and stop whining I'm make you stop." Says Mike in a harsh voice.  
"Oh I'm so scared, kiss my ass." Says James with his smart remarks.  
"You know what!" Mike turns around and grabs James by his collar. "Say another one of your smart ass remarks and I'll kill you myself."  
"Shut up, the both of you, and Mike I need another match this one is going out." Says Jay.  
Mike lets go of James and gets another match and passes it to Jay. "There only two left."  
"Than you two stop and we should pick up the pace a little if you want to get deeper into this sewer." Says Jay as he looks back to make sure they stop fighting. He lights a new match and throws the other one into the pile of gooey garbage.  
They all continue to walk for 5 minutes and by than they used another match. "Ya know something, how do we know what's in this gooey stuff, it can be toxic or something.  
"Will you shut up, we have to sleep here anyway so get use to it." Says Mike as they try there best to keep up with a face pace, but the gooey stuff begins to get thicker.  
"Is it just me or is this stuff getting harder to walk in?" Ask James  
"For once you say something that I agree with, Jay this stuff is getting thicker." Says Mike.  
"I noticed, lets get some sleep, get up on the sides." Says Jay. All three boys leap on to the side, Jay goes on the right and the two brother jump up onto the left.  
"You know Jay, you saved our lives." Says Mike as he begins the conversation.  
James yawns as Jay says no problem than begins to talk. "Yeah, we would have been in jail right now, thank god for you." Says James as he leans his head against the dirty black wall.  
"Well lets get some sleep, we have to find another place, this can't be where we stay forever." Says Jay as he leans back and closes his eyes.  
"Yeah, Maybe we could get first way tickets out of this hell hole." Says Mike, as he closes his eyes and smiles.  
James is the first to fall asleep followed quickly by Mike. "God if you can hear me...don't let me die here...please." Thinks Jay before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
The sun comes up and the rays reach out through the small city. The sun rays reach into the sewers, hitting the boys. Jay begins to open his eyes, he yawns than gets up onto the garbage and opens his eyes all the way and looks to his right to see a Boy no older than him point a gun at his head. 


	3. Road Dogz

Chapter Three – The Road Dogz  
  
Jay Doesn't say a word just keeps looking at the teenager in front of him. The boy was no taller than him, with dark black hair spiked up like in a rock band. He wore a dirty white shirt and black pants. "Listen, we want no tro..." Before Jay can finish the teenager begins to talk.  
"Wake your friends up now!" Says the teenaged boy. Jay doesn't hesitate at all. He quickly nudged both his friends shoulders to wake them up.  
Both are in a deep sleep, Jay gets frustrated and slapped both, waking them both up instantly. "Wake up, we got company." Both brother get up on there feet in seconds but makes no sudden movements after that seeing as they are at gun point.  
"You the police?" Says James, Mike steps on James's foot under all the gooey garbage.  
"The police? HA" The teenager begins to laugh. "Me the police? Yea right. I've been running for six months now." The teenager replies with a smirk on his face.  
"Well then why are you holding us at gun point!?" Ask Mike curiously but also sounding like he has no patients.  
"First answer my question, why are you in my territory?" Ask the teenaged boy.  
"We came in here because the police are after us. We need a place to hide, not to get held up." Said Jay, trying to make sure not to sound wimpy.  
"I see, and how do I know your not some under cover cops or something?" Said the teenager still holding the gun to Jays head.  
"Well you think we sleep in shit last night if we are police?" Said James trying to point out the obvious.  
"What where you running from exactly?" Said the teenager, showing no sign of weakness.  
"We got mixed up in a gang war and my friend here shot the guy in self defence." Said Jay keeping eye contact with the teenager.  
"Well than it sounds like you fit the story." Said the teenager putting his gun by his side.  
"Story? What story!?" Said James in surprise, both Jay and Mike where also surprised. "Oh, you didn't know? You three are all over the news, well you two at least." Said the teenager pointing to the two brothers.  
"Damn! That old man must have called the cops after he saw me kill the guy." Said Mike looking down at the Garbage. His brother looking sad as well.  
The teenager turns around and begins to walk deeper in the sewers. "Well people you coming or not?" Said the teenager almost in a happy tone.  
"Should we trust him?" ask James looking at his brother and Jay.  
"Well it's better than staying here, lets go." Said Jay and began to walk behind the teenager.  
"Well brother, don't worry. Where in this together, it'll be ok." Said James. Mike looks at his brother and smiles.  
"Yea, as long as we have each other to watch our backs we should be fine. Lets follow the others." Said Mike trailing behind Jay, and James by his side.  
"So what do we call you?" Said Jay as they begin a conversation.  
"You can call me Alex." Said Alex as he is showing the way to somewhere.  
"Ok Alex where exactly are we going?" Said Mike as he looks around the smelly rotten sewer.  
  
"Well since I ran away with my seven friends six months ago we have a little hide out." Said Alex.  
"Why did you guys run away?" Ask Jay as he makes sure not to fall too far behind.  
"Well remember that explosion on West cannel street, killed six or somewhat people?" Ask Alex. James tries to hold his nose.  
"Yea, those seven kids, those where you guys?" Asked Jay surprised to hear this.  
"Yea, but we really didn't do it, it was all a set u..." But before Alex can finish James screamed.  
"AHHH it smells so freaking bad! Please tell me it smells better where were going!" Said James sounding all frogy from trying to hold his nose and talk at the same time.  
Alex begins to laugh, but the other don't find it that amusing as they to are trying to hold there nose. "Well guys don't worry you'll get use to it, it don't smell so bad anymore for me." Said Alex as he waves his hand meaning lets move on.  
"I can't live here, it smells way too bad, and this crap is almost up past my shoe." Said James as he now lifts his foot all the way up and down to make sure he doesn't fall in the garbage.  
"Don't worry that's the highest it gets." Said Alex smiling. "Whoa there hasn't been any new people since two months ago, so how is it out there?" Alex than takes a right down the tunnel.  
"Well it's still pretty crappy. I mean the whole reason this happen is because of those stupid gun and gang war fights." Said Mike trying to make the best of the situation.  
"Well get ready because if you want to stay down here you got to pay up by respect and doing orders." Says Alex as they continue there walk.  
"Orders? What orders, we never agreed to do order for y..." But before Jay can finish he was interrupted by Alex.  
"Well where here." Alex says as he opens a hatch. He points inside and everyone goes in. Alex also goes in and closes the hatch tight.  
Jay looks around the small but nicely smelled place. It was no bigger than an apartment. For what he can see it was nice, there was a small refrigerator on his left in the small kitchen. There was a sink. And to his right there was a T.V. that seemed to work but looked banged up. The walls where Plain black and the ceiling was white. Some parts of the wall even bumpy. The floor was black but greyish black. Also a dark skinned boy sitting on a couch that had a few holes in it but still useable.  
"Yo Derick get over here." Alex said in a demanding voice. The dark skinned boy named Derick got up from the couch and walked over to Alex's side.  
"Yo wasup" Derick said to the three new comers. Alex closed his eyes and shacked his head.  
"Don't let his age fool you, he may be 15 but still the fastest one to draw a gun." Said Alex with a smirk on his face. Derick put a smirk on his face, a big one, to big for his face.  
"Well nice to meet you Derick." Said Mike and Jay and smiled back. A big bulky guy came out of a room. He had muscle the size of a brick, he was at least 6'6 feet tall and had hair all flipped backwards. "Holy shit..." Said Mike, Jay and James also said that. All three boys where surprised by the mans size.  
"And last but not least this is Ron. He comes from I think the U.K." Said Alex looking up at the big giant. "He's the oldest of us all, He's 21. He came here illegally but he's a great cook.  
"Cook? You don't even have a stove." Said James. The big giant smiles, scaring James.  
"Ma cook in restunta!" Said Ron in a deep voice. All three boys looked at him as they never heard anyone speak before.  
"It's hard to understand him at first but you'll get use to him." Said Derick, as he smiles and goes back down to sit on the couch.  
"He's the newest member, he came two mouths ago and he works for a friends for 4 hours, their best chef they ever got but when the owner comes he has to leave." Said Alex patting the giant on the back.  
"Ma go now and write moar resapies." Said Ron and waves goodbye to the new comers as he leaves the room to go into another section of the apartment.  
"Well what do you say, you want to join us or what? It's going to be tuff but I think you guys will fit in." Says Alex smiling.  
"Well doesn't look like we can go anywhere else anyway. So guys it's up to you." Says Jay and looks back towards his two friends.  
"I say yes, how about you big brother?" Says James as he looks up towards his Mike.  
"Well do you have a name for this gang?" Asked Mike looking at Alex. Alex lights up with joy.  
"As a matter of fact we do. Our names are the Road Dogz." Says Alex happy and looking towards his three new members. 


End file.
